


Treat

by Skud



Category: Hornblower (TV), Master and Commander (movie), Pirates of the Caribbean, Sharpe (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/pseuds/Skud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Archie, bless his heart, was like having a puppy jump onto your bed; you petted him to calm him down." -- <a href="http://damned-colonial.dreamwidth.org/355629.html">Shore Leave</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo challenge, for the "Animal play" square.
> 
> Set in the [Shore Leave](http://damned-colonial.dreamwidth.org/355629.html) universe; shortly after the end of that story, I would think.

"Mr. Kennedy," said Edrington, the corner of his mouth curling upward in a poorly-concealed smirk, "if you do not behave yourself, you'll be sent outside."

"Oh, no, sir," protested Tom Pullings, "I don't mind at all. Truly."

"One does feel somewhat responsible," Edrington continued, thoughtfully. "After all, if he's to be taken out in public, he ought to be properly trained."

Archie let out an incredulous snort. "That's not what you said at the theatre. Don't listen to him, Tom. I'm perfectly well trained."

"He bites." They all turned to look at Horatio, who had spoken up from his position against the wall. "He left a mark," he added, disentangling himself from Jack Sparrow to show his shoulder, where a faint bruise was fading to yellow.

"For shame!" cried Commodore Norrington, a wicked gleam in his eye. The others, sprawled all around the floor in various states of disarray, began to pay attention, too.

"You liked it!" Archie protested. "He did."

"I had to keep my shirt on for a week."

"That settles it, then," said Edrington. "Mr Kennedy must be trained. Mr Pullings, have you any experience with hounds?"

"Only a little, my lord, when I was a boy."

"Well, it is much the same. You should start by making him come to heel." Archie's eyes flashed, and he opened his mouth to protest. "And if he does what he's told," Edrington added, "he may have a treat." There was a snort of laughter behind him, but Edrington ignored it. "Well, Mr Pullings, bring him to heel."

"Err... heel," said Tom, tentatively. Archie narrowed his eyes and looked from Tom to Edrington, but didn't move.

"Stand up," suggested Horatio.

Tom stood, only too aware of his nakedness, and the attention of the room turned on him. But catching sight of his captain, he steeled himself, and said in his best quarterdeck voice, "Heel, sir!"

There was only a split second's hesitation before Archie scurried on all fours to Tom's side.

"Oh, very good, Tom!" cried Captain Aubrey, laughing with unabashed pleasure at the sight.

"Sit!" said Tom.

Archie sat back on his haunches. "What sort of tr--"

"Dogs don't talk," cut in Horatio. "They bark, or growl. Or whine."

"I'm not --"

"Or they don't get treats," said Edrington.

Archie looked at Edrington, whose smile masked an implacable will, and at Tom, whose prick was right at eye level. "... arooo?"

"Good dog," said Tom, encouragingly, and reached to pat him on the head. Archie ducked, nudging Tom's hand, and Tom found his fingers curled in Archie's hair, behind his ear where his queue was beginning to loosen. He scratched, and Archie wriggled appreciatively.

_A silly game,_ Archie thought to himself, but there was no harm in playing along. They were laughing at him, but there was no malice in it, and he found himself blushing. He turned and sniffed at Tom's hand, then licked it.

"Oh," said Tom softly, and spread his fingers, letting Archie's tongue slip between them. "_Good_ dog. Does he -- does he get a treat?" Archie grinned, resting on his heels with his hands held paw-like in front of him, and panted. Tom's yard was right in front of him, standing to attention.

"Very well," said Edrington, and Archie closed the distance between them with a delighted woof.

From somewhere behind Edrington, Archie heard Sharpe say, "I'd fancy a sight of him licking his own bollocks," but he ignored it.


End file.
